1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to device interfacing; and, more particularly, it relates to interfacing a single ended device to a device employing differential inputs.
2. Related Art
There is a movement in the art towards devices that use or require differential inputs. There have been some conventional approaches that have sought to perform the interfacing of a single ended signal to a device necessitating differential inputs. One conventional approach seeks to isolate signals. This is done by separating traces on a printed circuit board (PCB) and by providing extra ground paths through connectors or in and out of integrated circuit (IC) packages. One deficiency in this approach is that isolating these signals does not eliminate shared paths altogether. Cross-talk between the signals is reduced, but it may not be completely eliminated.
Another conventional approach uses a differential driver that provides source and return connections for every signal. This second conventional approach allows cross-talk problems to be somewhat minimized, since each signal has its own dedicated return path. However, using these differential drivers necessitates special devices and more pins within a system, thereby increasing real estate consumption, cost, and complexity within a system. In certain applications where these constraints are rigid, the incremental addition of cost and complexity may make it impracticable to use such a conventional solution. The use of these differential drivers requires the use of other special devices more pins to perform the proper interfacing. This conventional approach is exemplary of a brute force method that puts little emphasis on cost savings in any number of terms including: money, real estate, and complexity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.